


Slytherin Schooling

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's What If? challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Schooling

Slytherin to her core; well schooled in the ruthless pursuit of gain and hiding one's emotions by her family and her house.

She had difficulty masking the disgust she felt at the sight of her Aunt's house-elf.

"Mistress…"

"I am not your mistress."

"Master Sirius sent me out of the house."

Well schooled in planning by her house, and loyalty by her family.

"You will watch them and behave as you always have. Report only to me."

"Yes, Mistress."

He bowed deeply before he disappeared.

Narcissa took up her quill.

"Cousin, your elf has betrayed you to me. Yours, N."


End file.
